poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 8/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 8. (The fairgrounds are now deserted as we hear Mario from off-screen) Mario: (O.S.) Ash! Oh, Ash? (Whistles) (Mario takes a look around the deserted fairgrounds) Mario: Where is everybody? Hmm. This place looks like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. (He continues searching for Ash) Ash! Hey, where are you? (We zoom over to a giant 8-ball, where we see light in the door. Inside, it appears to be tavern with a pool table. Gary Oak is whistling as he knocks a pool ball into one of the pockets. We see Ash, who's sitting in a chair) Ash Ketchum: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Gary? Gary Oak: Oh, they're around here somewhere. What do you care? You're having a good time, aren't you? Ash Ketchum: Yep, I sure am. (Gary Oak strikes the cue ball and it knocks another pool ball in one of the corner pockets) Gary Oak: Oh, boy. This is the life, huh, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yeah. (Starts smoking his cigar) It sure is. (He takes a sip of his mixed drink) Gary Oak: Boy, you sure like root beer mixed with pink lemonade, don't ya? (Gets out his cup) Come on, try taking a big chug, like this. (Starts chugging his drink) Ash Ketchum: Okay, Gary. (He tries to chug down his drink, but suddenly opened his eyes and swallowed hard. His eyes filled with water and they spew out as he closed his eyes. He turns green as he coughs out a smoke) Gary Oak: Well, some fun, eh, kid? (Ash nods) OK, Ash, it's your shot now. (Ash tries his luck to hit the 8-ball, but he hallucinates that it's staring at him. He shakes his head and his eyes rolled) Gary Oak: What's the matter, Slatts? You losing your grip? (Mario enters the tavern and sees what Ash is doing and rushes toward him. Ash tries to hit the 8-ball again, when suddenly...) Mario: (Yelling) ASH!!! (This startled Ash, who rips the green paper on the pool table when trying to hit the 8-ball. He looks up and sees Mario) Mario: So this is where I find you! How do you ever expect to be a real Pokémon trainer? Look at yourself. Smoking, drinking root beer, and playing pool! (Kicks the 8-ball) Ow! You're coming right home with me this minute! Gary Oak: Hey, who's the guy with the red hat? (Picks up Mario) Mario: Hey, what are you doing?! Let me go! (Muffled) Put me down! Let me out. Ash Ketchum: Oh, he's my conscience. He tells me what's right and wrong. Gary Oak: What? (Drops Mario) You mean to tell me you take orders from a guy in a red hat? Mario: Guy in a red hat?! Now, look here, you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from a guy in a red hat...I mean, your conscience, if you have one. Gary Oak: Yeah, yeah, sure. Screwball in the corner pocket. (He hits the ball which sends Mario falling into the corner pocket with the 8-ball following. Mario yells as he slides to the ball rack and dodges the 8-ball that nearly ran him over. Gary starts laughing. Mario angrily gets back on the pool table) Mario: Why, you young hoodlum! I'll knock your block off! (He practices his fighting. Gary laughs again) Mario: (Angrily) I'll tear you apart and put you back together! Ash Ketchum: Oh, don't hurt him, Mario. He's my best friend. Mario: Why, I'll... Your best friend? And what am I? Just your conscience. Okay, that settles it! Ash Ketchum: But, Mario... Mario: You buttered your bread! Now sleep in it! (He tries to walk away, but falls into the corner pocket again. He slides, bounces over the 8-ball and falls on the floor. Gary starts laughing at Mario) Mario: Ha-ha-ha! Go on, laugh hard like a hyena. It'll make you an insane monkey out of yourself. I'm through with you! This is the end. Ash Ketchum: But Mario, Gary says a guy only lives once. (Mario angrily leaves the tavern) Mario: Gary...hmph! Gary Oak: Come on, Ash. Let him go. (Starts filling the mugs with root beer) (Fade to black) (Mario is angrily walking across the ruins of the fairgrounds) Mario: Gary, huh? (Chases a Rattata away) Gary! It makes me all mad. After all I tried to do for him. (Scares away three Pidgey) Now who's his conscience, anyway? (An Oddish, a Bellsprout and an Exeggcute jump out of the way) Me or that hoodlum, Gary? (Mario walks to the gate) Mario: I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train out of here. (Starts knocking on the gate) Open up that door! Open up! I gotta get outta here! (Suddenly we hear noises coming from the other side. Mario enters a secret entrance. He looks at what's happening. There is a load of donkeys, monkeys, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Shy Guys, Hammer Bros, Sableye and other enemies. The robots and gorilla creatures are loading them on the boat. Dr. Eggman is rushing his minions) Dr. Eggman: Come on, troops, keep them moving! Lively there now. We haven't got all night. Koopa Troopa: All right, boss, we're on it. Mario: (Watching from afar) Where'd all these guys come from? Dr. Eggman: Come on, come on. Let's have another. (The robot shoves out a Mankey in front of Eggman) Dr. Eggman: And what's your name? Mankey: Mankey! Mankey! Dr. Eggman: All right, you'll do! (Grabs Mankey) In ya go! (Tosses Mankey in a cage with another Mankey) You guys will bring a nice price. (Laughs) All right, next! (An Aipom is shoved in front of Eggman) Dr. Eggman: And what might your name be? Aipom: Uh, Alexander. Dr. Eggman: Hmm. So you can talk, right? Aipom: Yes, sir. I wanna go home to my mama! Dr. Eggman: Take him back! He can still talk! (He grabs Aipom and tosses him into the fence of rejected enemies) Aipom: Please, please! I don't wanna be a monkey. Hammer Bro: I hate being a Hammer Bro. Shy Guy: This stinks! Aipom: Let me outta here! (The enemies bicker until Eggman confronted them) Dr. Eggman: QUIET! (This frightened the enemies) You guys have had your fun. Now pay for it! (Cut to Mario) Mario: Guys? Oh. So that's what... Ash! (He rushes back to get Ash. Cut back to the tavern) Gary Oak: Huh! To hear that guy with the red hat talk, (Takes a drink from his mug) you'd think something's gonna happen to us. (A red cap with Nintendo on it appears on his head. Ash takes a look at his mug of beer and puts it on the table) Gary Oak: Conscience. Aw, phooey! (He hits a pool ball, and a monkey's tail grows out of his pants. A Spearow appears and glares. This worries Ash, who looks at his cigar and throws it away) Gary Oak: Where's he get that stuff? How do you ever expect to be a real Pokémon trainer? (Hits another pool ball, and when he turned his head, his face is now a monkey's face) So, what's he think I look like? A gassed-up balloon? Or an insane hyena? Ash Ketchum: You sure do! (Laughs, but monkey sounds come out of his mouth. He covers his mouth) Gary Oak: Hey, you laugh like a donkey, or a monkey. (Guffaws, but made a monkey laugh and covered his mouth) Did that come out of me? (Ash nods, and then notices the Spearow and takes out his Pokédex and analyzed it) Ash's Pokédex: Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. (Meanwhile, Gary feels all over his face which felt rather more like monkey) Gary Oak: What the...? What's going on? (He looks at the mirror and sees that his face is actually a monkey) Gary Oak: AAAAAAHH!!! (Spearow starts to attack) Gary Oak: I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! (To Ash) Please, Ash. You've gotta help me! Be a pal! Call that guy with the red hat! Call anybody! (He starts shaking Ash until fur grows on his arms. This startled Ash, as Gary waved his hands frantically) Gary Oak: Ash! HEEEELP...MEEEEEEEE...!!! (He transforms into a monkey named Diddy Kong. He gets into a panic and starts running around smashing everything in the tavern, while Ash hides. The Spearow continued to attack, but it got hit by a chair thrown by Diddy Kong and it fell on the ground. It angrily gets up and sees Ash, thinking he's responsible for throwing the chair at it. Then it calls out to its flock, which came out of a nearby tree. Ash Ketchum also grew donkey ears) Ash Ketchum: (Looking at his donkey ears, horrified) Whoa! What's happening? (Mario is racing through the deserted fairgrounds) Mario: I hope I'm not too late. (Back in the tavern) Ash Kecthum: What'll I do? (A monkey's tail grows on him, and he looks in shock) (The Spearow flock was getting closer) (Mario arrives at the tavern) Mario: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Mario! Oh, Mario, help! Mario: Ash, the kids, the boys! They've all turned into monkeys, Goombas, Hammer Bros, robots, and other strange creatures! (Sees the donkey ears and monkey tail on Ash) Oh! You too. (Ash sees the Spearow flock) Ash Ketchum: Should we run? Mario: Right. Come on, let's get out of here! Before you get any worse. (They both run out of the tavern and on the field as the Spearow flock chased them) Mario: This way, Ash! It's the only way out! (They pass three Sandshrew that hide in the grass, and four Mankey watched as Mario and Ash flee from the Spearow flock. They go up a rocky ledge) Mario: Hurry up, Ash! Before they catch up! (They ran into a cliff, look down and they see water. Then they look back as the Spearow flock was getting closer) Mario: You've gotta jump! (Ash and Mario dive into the water) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes